Even the strongest needs a shoulder to cry on
by LeliX3
Summary: Drago a besoin d'être seul.   Il décide d'aller dans le parc de Poudlard, face au lac, pour réfléchir.   Il trouvera du réconfort en la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé.


**Hey !**

**Voici un nouvel OS, qui est un Drago/Luna. **

**Ce sont deux personnages que j'adore, et j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble., je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent un peu, mais en même temps ils sont tellement différents !**

**J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (aurai-je droit à quelques reviews ? ;))**

**Gros bisous xx**

Un garçon pleurait. Il était assis sur la neige, face au lac de Poudlard, ses genoux ramenés contre son corps, ses bras les entourant. Sa tête était enfouie dans sa poitrine, pour cacher les larmes traîtresses qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

Le vent soufflait doucement, balayant ses cheveux blonds de son visage qui tombaient dans ses yeux gris. Il frissonna. C'était l'hiver, il faisait froid dehors, mais c'était le seul endroit tranquille qu'il avait trouvé. Personne ne restait à l'extérieur en ces périodes-là, il pouvait donc pleurer sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.

Drago était fatigué. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus, à cause de cette armoire qu'il devait réparer. Sans compter qu'il devait tuer Dumbledore. Il était à bout. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait mener à bien sa mission, ou Voldemort tuerait sa famille.

La vérité est qu'il avait peur. Peur des conséquences que la mort du directeur engendreraient, peur de devoir faire ça, peur de perdre ses parents si jamais il échouait.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas la neige craquer sous les pas de quelqu'un d'autre, et ne l'entendit pas non plus s'assoir à ses côtés.

Il sanglotait, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

- Tu devrais parler de tes problèmes à quelqu'un, au lieu de tout garder pour toi, dit une voix douce.

Drago releva subitement la tête, avant de la rebaisser.

- Dégage Lovegood… dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Tu sais, même les plus fort ont besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Je t'ai vu, alors ce n'est plus la peine de te cacher, dit Luna en lui souriant tendrement.

- Ce n'est pas vers toi que je me tournerais, tu es bien trop bizarre !

- Tu verras, bientôt ce sera toi qui viendra me trouver pour parler et chercher du réconfort, répliqua Luna, sans s'offusquer par ce qu'avait dit Drago.

Le blond ne répondit rien, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et n'avait pas envie de parler. Il repensait à ce que venait de dire Luna. Lui, chercher du réconfort auprès d'elle ? Complètement improbable ! Il avait une dignité tout de même.

Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle était là, il se sentait un peu mieux. Comme si elle avait apporté une vague de bien être avec elle.

Drago chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il ne pouvait PAS se sentir bien en la présence de Lovegood. Cette fille folle qui lui avait valu le surnom de Loufoca, qui s'habillait bizarrement et qui croyait en des choses tout aussi bizarres qu'elle. Elle avait toujours l'air à part, déconnectée de la situation présente.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, assis sur la neige à contempler le lac glacé. La nuit commençait à tomber petit à petit, et des flocons s'étaient invités avec elle. Il faisait froid, mais Drago n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il tourna la tête, et s'aperçut que Luna était partie. Était-il seul depuis longtemps ? Il ne l'avait pas entendue partir.

Malgré sa cape épaisse, il était frigorifié. Et il avait faim. Il se leva donc, et rentra lentement en direction du château.

xxxxx

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue toute la journée. C'était bientôt Noël, et la fête du club de Slug pour certains. Les élèves en profitaient pour aller faire leurs achats des fêtes de fin d'année. Mis à part les premières et deuxièmes années, pratiquement tout Poudlard était sorti.

Sauf Drago. Il s'était rendu au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il y passait beaucoup de son temps, et n'assistait plus aux repas pour rester seul. Il mangeait dans les cuisine après que tout le monde soit parti ou monté se coucher.

Il s'assit, et regarda la neige tomber autour de lui. Il aimait bien la neige. Elle lui rappelait les hivers au Manoir Malefoy quand il était plus jeune. Il se rembrunit en pensant à ses parents. Il ne voulait pas faire cette mission, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ses parents meurent par sa faute.

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est la première fois qu'on lui demandait d'agir seul, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se sentait vulnérable. Et il l'était. Il devait admettre que Lovegood avait raison : il avait besoin de parler mais n'avait personne pour ça. Il ne voulait pas revenir parler à Mimi Geignarde. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus bizarre : s'être confié à un fantôme qui pleure tout le temps, ou vouloir se confier à une fille aux croyances étranges. Cette fois ci, il entendit des pas et se retourna. Luna avançait vers lui, tenant un plateau dans ses mains. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'assit à côté de lui, lui tendant le plateau.

- Comme ça tu n'aura pas à attendre que les autres aient fini de manger !

Drago murmura un merci et examina son repas. Du poulet avec de la purée, une tarte à la mélasse, une Bierreaubeurre et un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Il regarda Luna et avant qu'il n'ait posé sa question, elle lui répondit.

- Je suis allée à Pré-au-Lard ce matin, j'en ai ramené. Ça ne t'était pas destiné, mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferais peut-être plaisir.

Il restait silencieux. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Après tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle, il ne le méritait pas. En était-elle seulement consciente ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu joues les durs mais tu es aussi sensible que les autres. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, qui saura t'apporter certaines réponses. La vie nous change, et pas toujours de la façon dont on voudrait. Mais on a toujours le choix.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondait pas à la question et parlait d'autre chose. Mais la dernière phrase de Luna interpella Drago. « on a toujours le choix. ».

Ce n'est pas vrai, pensa-t-il. Moi je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois tuer Dumbledore ou mes parents mourront. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Non. Et ce n'est pas Lovegood qui m'apportera les réponses dont j'ai besoin.

- Que ferais-tu si tu étais obligée de faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire si tu ne veux pas perdre ce à quoi tu tiens le plus ?

Les lèvres de Drago avaient bougées toutes seules, et les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Il regarda par terre, attendant la réponse de Luna.

- Eh bien… Je pense que je le ferais. Bien sûr, cela dépendrait de la chose à faire. Ce à quoi je tiens le plus, c'est mon père, je crois. Je n'ai plus de mère, alors si je devais perdre mon père, je me retrouverais seule. Donc je ferais sûrement tout ce qu'il faut pour le garder. Même si ce que je dois faire est quelque chose d'horrible, c'est la vie de mon père qui est en jeu. Pourquoi ?

- Non… Pour rien.

- Es-tu un Mangemort Drago ? Ta question n'est pas innocente. Tu dois faire quelque chose sinon tes parents se feront tuer. C'est ça ?

Drago releva sa manche et dévoila sa marque. Luna la regardait sans rien dire, et il recommença à pleurer. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, même si elle lui avait donné la réponse qu'il voulait entendre. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ça lui faisait peur, mais il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

Luna l'entoura de ses bras, et il se laissa aller contre elle. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, et elle lui caressa ses cheveux blonds. Il resta un moment dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'elle était là.

Il embrassa son coup, et releva la tête vers Luna. Elle le regardait, et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago en un long baiser.

Malgré ses problèmes, il était heureux. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était.


End file.
